Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * May Parker's Landlord * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** **** ***** ****** ****** *** Unidentified Launch site near New York City *** Unidentified Air Force Base near New York City Items: * * * Daily Bugle Newspaper Vehicles: * John Jameson's Space Capsule | StoryTitle2 = Spider-Man Vs. the Chameleon! | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Writer2_2 = Steve Ditko | Penciler2_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker2_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist2_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer2_1 = John Duffy | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Still looking for a way to use his powers to make money, Spider-Man decides to try and join the Fantastic Four. He enters the Baxter Building, escapes a "plexi-glass cage" trap, and battles the four heroes. After explaining his intentions, he learns that the Fantastic Four are a non-profit organization and earn no salaries. He leaves disappointed, vowing to make the group "look like pikers." Meanwhile, the Chameleon is using his "multi-pocket disguise vest" to infiltrate a defense installation in the Lark Building at the edge of New York City. Later that night, while mulling over the defense plans he has stolen, he hears about Spider-Man's visit to the Fantastic Four's headquarters. He deduces that Spider-Man has no legitimate way to earn a living and must be short of money. He once more infiltrates the defense installation, and, disguised as Spider-Man, steals the remainder of the missile defense plans. Spider-Man, who had been contacted with a phony job offer by the Chameleon on a special frequency that only his Spider Sense can pick up, arrives at the defense installation just after the Chameleon's departure. The security guards try to capture him, thinking he has stolen the plans. Evading capture, Spider-Man uses his elastic webbing to sling himself out over the harbor, then spins a web parachute to land safely. He grabs a boat and follows the Chameleon's helicopter to a waiting Soviet submarine. He quickly gains control of the helicopter, and he and the Chameleon return to the Lark Building. The Chameleon disguises himself as one of the security guards to avoid arrest, but after a brief battle he is captured. Unfortunately, during the battle the guards believe that Spider-Man is the Chameleon in disguise, forcing Spider-Man to flee. He departs, rueful of the way things never seem to turn out right. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** **** ***** ****** Items: * * * newspaper | Notes = Continuity Notes Spider-Man: * The events of this story are expanded upon in . * Peter recounts how his Uncle Ben was killed by the Burglar in . * Jameson's crusade against Spider-Man was fueled by the events of - , and . * A number of details in this story should be considered topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. These details are: The price of admission for the Spider-Man show at Town Hall, Jameson using a typewriter to write an editorial, the technology used in John Jameson's space capsule, the model of aircraft Spider-Man uses to rescue John. In addition, the nature of John Jameson's orbit around the Earth should also be considered topical. Spider-Man vs. The Chameleon! * This story is expanded upon in and . It is also recounted in . * A number of details in this story should be considered topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. These details are: The cameras used by reporters on the street, all Cold War references particularly those that refer to Russia as the USSR. Chronology Notes Events happening behind the scenes in this issue affect the chronologies of the following characters: Spider-Man: * "Spider-Man:" ** * "Spider-Man vs. The Chameleon!" ** - Peter Parker decides to pay a visit to the Fantastic Four and see if they will let him join their team. ** - Spider-Man sets off one of the Baxter Building's traps, attacks the Thing and Human Torch. ** - Spider-Man fights Mister Fantastic. ** - Spider-Man fights the Invisible Girl. ** - Spider-Man fights the Human Torch ** - Spider-Man makes his pitch to the Fantastic Four. ** - Spidey's petition to join is declined, he angrily flees the scene. ** - Spider-Man defeats the Chameleon. Mister Fantastic: * "Spider-Man vs. The Chameleon!" ** - The Fantastic Four detect Spider-Man's approach. ** - Johnny and Ben try to jump Spider-Man, are knocked aside. ** - The Torch tries to contain Spider-Man, fails. ** - Mister Fantastic breaks up the fight. ** - Spider-Man's pitch is rejected. ** - The Fantastic Four read about Spider-Man's battle in the newspaper. Invisible Girl: * "Spider-Man vs. The Chameleon!" ** - The Fantastic Four detect Spider-Man's approach. ** - Johnny and Ben try to jump Spider-Man, are knocked aside. ** - The Torch tries to contain Spider-Man, fails. ** - Mister Fantastic breaks up the fight. ** - Spider-Man's pitch is rejected. ** - The Fantastic Four read about Spider-Man's battle in the newspaper. Human Torch: * "Spider-Man vs. The Chameleon!" ** - The Fantastic Four detect Spider-Man's approach. ** - Johnny and Ben try to jump Spider-Man, are knocked aside. ** - The Torch tries to contain Spider-Man, fails. ** - Mister Fantastic breaks up the fight. ** - Spider-Man's pitch is rejected. ** - The Fantastic Four read about Spider-Man's battle in the newspaper. Thing: * "Spider-Man vs. The Chameleon!" ** - The Fantastic Four detect Spider-Man's approach. ** - Johnny and Ben try to jump Spider-Man, are knocked aside. ** - The Torch tries to contain Spider-Man, fails. ** - Mister Fantastic breaks up the fight. ** - Spider-Man's pitch is rejected. ** - The Fantastic Four read about Spider-Man's battle in the newspaper. Continuity Errors * Peter Parker's last name is given incorrectly as "Palmer" in the second story. Publication Notes * In "Spider-Man", letters are credited to Johnny Dee. * In "Spider-Man Vs. the Chameleon!", letters are credited to John Duffi. | Trivia = * The cover of this issue appears in the comic galleries from the video games The Amazing Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin (Sega CD version only) and ''Spider-Man''. | Recommended = | Links = * http://www.spiderfan.org/comics/reviews/spiderman_amazing/001.html * http://www.spiderfan.org/comics/reviews/spiderman_amazing/001-b.html * Amazing Spider-Man #1 at The Complete Marvel Reading Order }} pt-br:O Espantoso Homem-Aranha Vol 1 1